In a retail store it is desirable to be able to measure the effectiveness of a product display or to measure the attractiveness of a product. Being able to measure these attributes can help with store layout planning, for instance to optimize the placement of displays such that they maximize revenue or margin. Similarly, these attributes can help with the design of the displays or products themselves by maximizing attractiveness.